Scarlet
by Ipossia
Summary: "E allora tutto assume il colore dei tuoi capelli, tutto ciò che vedi si macchia di rosso, del rosso del tuo stesso sangue che scivola lungo le pareti. Per qualche istante ti sembra di ricordare il colore che eri solito indossare, nel vederlo." Piccola One Shot ispirata alla Bad End di Koujaku. Angst a non finire, come al solito. Le recensioni sono sempre gradite, ecco.


Il tintinnio delle catene è l'unico rumore che riempie il silenzio, in quella gelida stanza che è la tua prigione. Non senti altro, nemmeno il tuo respiro che fuggendo dalle tue labbra crea nuvole di fiato condensato. Hai provato molte volte a distruggere le sbarre d'acciaio che ti circondano; distruggere rompere piegare mordere. Tutto ciò che hai ottenuto è stato il rintocco rimbombante degli oggetti che vi lanciavi contro. Null'altro che quello e il gelido freddo che emanano le sbarre, anche se sai che tutto il gelo che senti non è dovuto a qualcosa di esterno, non è dovuto alla tua prigione. Proviene da dentro di te. Dal nulla che ti ritrovi ad essere, prigioniero della tua stessa mente, dei tuoi stessi ricordi. Ed è solo dolore.  
>Quei rari momenti in cui riesci a ricordare, in cui riesci a <em>pensare, <em>ti rendi conto di non sapere nemmeno dove ti trovi, o da quanto ti ci trovi. Vorresti scoprirlo, vorresti sapere, ma ogni tentativo è vano, ogni sforzo che fai ti porta a sbattere contro qualcosa di doloroso che risiede nella tua testa e ripiombi nel caos. Nel vortice, senza via d'uscita. E allora continui semplicemente ad esistere, continui continui e continui, sbattendo le catene che ti stringono i polsi e le caviglie in una morsa atroce, ferendoti nel tentativo di uscire, di liberarti dalle sbarre che ti circondano. Nel tentativo di morire, come veramente desideri.  
>E allora tutto assume il colore dei tuoi capelli, tutto ciò che vedi si macchia di rosso, del rosso del tuo stesso sangue che scivola lungo le pareti. Per qualche istante ti sembra di ricordare il colore che eri solito indossare, nel vederlo. Quel kimono dal tessuto morbido ha ormai perso tutta la sua lucentezza di un tempo. Strappato, impregnato di sangue e chissà che altro, ti stringe la vita in modo scomposto, lasciando scoperto il busto e i tatuaggi che lo percorrono. Rose sulla sinistra, arabeschi neri sulla destra, ogni giorno che passa sembrano allargarsi, mangiando ogni volta un pezzo in più di ciò che ti resta. E fa male, dannatamente. Tu ringhi, urli, mordi qualsiasi cosa, non capisci più niente. Quando ti succede ti lasciano soffrire nella tua prigione, solo come sei sempre stato; prima venivano a frustarti per farti calmare, a bastonarti. Hanno smesso tutto d'un tratto, forse per colpa di quei brandelli di carne che una volta hai trovato a farti compagnia dopo uno di quei momenti. Indossavano ancora la loro uniforme. Sono spariti dopo poco, senza che te ne accorgessi. Ora vengono solo ogni tanto, ma rimangono comunque dietro le tue sbarre, allontanandoti con i bastoni, impauriti. E tu vorresti farli a brandelli, urlargli contro, distruggerli perché osano aver paura quando l'unico che ha paura in quel luogo sei tu. E vieni sommerso dalla rabbia, dall'odio che ti porti dentro da quel fatidico giorno che ti ha condannato per l'eternità. Vorresti spezzarli, cancellarli dalla tua vista. Per sempre.<p>

Spesso viene anche lui.  
>E' l'unica persona che ha ancora il coraggio di entrare. Di superare quelle sbarre che ti dividono dal mondo esterno. Lo senti ancora prima di vederlo, lo percepisci da quel silenzio assoluto che lo circonda, da quel gelo ancora più freddo del tuo. E poi lo vedi, lo guardi con sguardo carico di rabbia mentre avanza bianco, leggero fino a raggiungerti. E sai che non puoi fare niente, che non potrai mai fare niente. Non a lui. Perché quando lui arriva la sofferenza diminuisce sempre. Sai che quella persona, quell'essere pallido che ti sorride, faceva parte della tua vita, del tuo passato dimenticato, cancellato. Lo capisci da quella strana sensazione che ti prende quando lo guardi da lontano, quando lui ti guarda. E' una sensazione che non riesci ad afferrare, che non riesci a comprendere. Dura poco, pochissimo, prima di essere immersa dalla rabbia che ormai non riesci a fare a meno di sentire. La nostalgia è una cosa che ormai tu non puoi più capire. Tutto è scarlatto nella tua mente, non c'è più spazio per qualsiasi altra tonalità. Se non il bianco, quel bianco accecante che è il vuoto di quella persona. Un bianco dal colore scarlatto del sangue.<br>Quello che senti ora è solo il frusciare delle sue vesti sul pavimento gelido mentre ti si avvicina, e il tuo ringhio sommesso che non ti sei nemmeno accorto di produrre. E' doloroso, stargli vicino, ma allo stesso tempo quel tipo di dolore ti fa dimenticare quello bruciante dei tuoi ricordi, della tua condanna.  
>Lui ti si avvicina, ti sfiora il viso con la mano, ed è il suo sangue quello che senti scorrere tra le tue labbra quando lo mordi, forte, in quel braccio esile e pallido. E lui sorride. Sorride mentre ti fissa con quello sguardo gelido e senza vita che ti farebbe venire i brividi, se solo riuscissi a ricordare quello che non riesci, se riuscissi a superare quel muro della tua mente che ti fa soffrire così tanto. Ma in fondo non ha più importanza, tu non hai più importanza.<br>Lui continua a sorriderti, liberandosi senza sforzo. Ti stringe il viso tra le mani dicendo qualcosa che non capisci, con quella voce che fa vibrare ogni cellula di ciò che rimane di te. Ti sfiora, ti tocca percorrendo ogni centimetro della tua pelle, stringe la presa su di te fino a farti sanguinare. Il tuo corpo è percorso da brividi la cui natura non sai più riconoscere, ma sai che non puoi sottrarti, non vuoi sottrarti. Non vuoi altro.  
>Il tessuto dei suoi guanti bianchi è liscio sulla tua pelle, anche se tu vorresti sentire il tocco delle sue dita. Farebbe male, ma ti andrebbe bene lo stesso. Lo senti sul viso sul petto sull'addome e sempre più giù e tu non puoi far altro che ringhiare sommessamente perché senti che null'altro in questa vita ti sarà concesso, se non quel poco tempo per ricordare la sofferenza di non essere riuscito a liberarti della tua maledizione. Per ricordare il tuo errore, lo sbaglio che ti ha fatto perdere l'unica cosa cara che ti era rimasta al mondo. Ma basta poco, e già quella consapevolezza se n'è andata sommersa dalla rabbia dal dolore dal piacere che quelle mani inguantate sono in grado di donarti, di regalarti. E vorresti morderlo dalla rabbia, distruggerlo e distruggere te stesso nello stesso modo, ma sai che non puoi. Perché solo <em>quella persona <em>è ancora in grado di farti riemergere dal tuo odio, dalla tua disperazione. O almeno così vuoi convincerti. In realtà dopo ogni volta è sempre peggio, il dolore dopo essere sparito ritorna più forte di prima, facendoti annegare, costringendoti a dibatterti, inerme, nell'abisso vuoto che ti è rimasto dentro. Ma sai che non cambierà nulla. Tutto rimarrà esattamente così com'è, tutto si ripeterà. Continuerai ad urlare e a morderti a sangue per liberarti, continuerai a venire punito, a venire sfamato da lontano, continuerai a vedere quelle sbarre d'acciaio finendo per non distinguerle più. Continuerai a vedere lui.

Finché di te non rimarrà che polvere scarlatta.


End file.
